The Corpse Groom
by myangelicmercy
Summary: Loosely based on Tim Burton's Corpse bride movie. Dean is marrying Lisa for the dowry to send his brother to college. One night Dean just runs, but after throwing away the wedding ring meant for Lisa, a mysterious man rises from the dead. Destiel/PG


**Author:** angelicmercy

**Title:** THE CORPSE GROOM

**Summary:** Loosely based on Tim Burton's _Corpse bride_ movie. Setting is quite dark and gothic like just like in the movie. Dean Winchester is marrying Lisa Braeden for the dowry to send his brother Sam to college. One night Dean just runs, but after throwing away the wedding ring meant for Lisa, a mysterious man rises from the dead and tells Dean he's to be his spouse. The man kidnaps him and takes him to the land of the dead. Can Dean learn what true love really means or face a fate worse than death?

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, one sided Lisa/Dean

**Warnings:** major character death (Castiel is the corpse)

**Rating:** general PG

**link to art masterpost:** caz2y5. livejournal / 54156 amazing art. definitely go over there and see the stunning things she made!

**A/N: **first of all I wish to thank my wonderful friend **caz2y5** who betaed the story and cheered me on when I thought I would go crazy. She also made the wonderful art which is just stunning. Seriously amazing! This story was done for the Undead Big Bang, my first big bang ever. It was so much fun! Comments and reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

><p><em>This was supposed to be one those stories with a happy ending. One of those stories that sound like a lovely little fairytale. You have a boy who meets a girl, a boy who falls for a girl and they marry and live happily ever after. This isn't one of those stories. A boy meets a girl, but he never falls for her. A boy goes to marry a girl so his brother would be happy at school and they would have money so they can survive. This is a story about tragedy and life. But let me tell you one thing, it's also a story about love that knows no boundaries. This is a story about how Dean Winchester fell in love and died. <em>

It was a cold December night when it happened. The fire started in the living room and spread through the house impossibly fast. Father barely had enough time to get his two sons out, but the mother didn't survive. It was indeed a cold night for the Winchester family. The older son Dean carried his 6 months old brother out to safety and watched the house burn down. Their father ran out in the last minute before the door collapsed and Dean knew that mommy wasn't coming out. That night was the first tragedy that hit the Winchester family.

They moved from Lawrence to another town, small and filled with newcomers just like them so they were able to fit in without problems. It was especially good for Dean and his younger brother Sam because they were able to hang out with children their own age and made friends.

Truth be told, things were starting to look up with time and their father managed to get a good business going. John Winchester became a wealthy merchant by the time Dean finished school and was meant to get into the family business. One would say that was when the things started going down again. Their father began gambling which lead to him losing money and then drinking. Dean tried to stop it with talking and working to pay back the money his dad lost, but it was a small success. Enough years passed by like this that Dean actually thought that things were looking up again. Sammy finished school and was accepted to an expensive university because he was that smart. Dean was very proud of his brother for accomplishing such a thing. Finally there was somebody in the family who will make something out of themselves.

Dean always knew that his brother will manage to get into the university so he had saved up the money for Sam's tuition. Little did he know that John had taken the money and gambled it away. It broke Dean's heart and just made Sammy angrier with dad. They never got along and Dean was always the one who defended dad when the fights broke out. This time he couldn't defend him. They didn't have the money and Sammy could not go to the university.

Soon Dean came up with a way that he could get the money for Sam. There was a young widow in the town named Lisa Braeden who had a son and needed to marry again. Her husband died in an accident and their family was wealthy so the dowry would be good. In fact the dowry would be more than enough to cover Sam's tuition. Of course it sounded awful of Dean to marry for money, but he intended on working and paying everything back. Lisa found out what his plan was one day and she still decided to accept his offer. She saw Dean as a good man who would make a good father. Dean knew he was breaking her heart because even though she was infatuated with him, he will never truly love her. Not the way a woman deserves, but Dean will be an honourable man. Lisa decided to keep quiet about how the Winchesters lost all their money. They had to keep it quiet so the rest of the town doesn't find out that the Winchesters are poor and that's the reason why Dean is marrying Lisa.

It was a week before the wedding when the pressure proved to be a bit too much for Dean. The vows and the wedding preparations were just the icing on the cake. Dean became bitter about what he was about to do. Of course, he loved his baby brother and wanted him to get what he deserves, but Dean's happiness was at stake here. Would he be able to be in a marriage with Lisa and raising Ben? Would he be able to be a good dad to Ben and not be like his own father? Sam kept telling him that he will be an amazing father because he pretty much brought him up when dad was away.

The pressure was too much and Dean snapped six days before the wedding. He wasn't going to run or try to find a way out of this wedding; he just needed some time alone. That was all. Just some time alone so he didn't break under the pressure in the next week.

The forest was so thick and dark one could barely see a few feet in front of them yet Dean kept running like all Hell was on his trail. He'd never ran like this before not even when he was just a kid playing with others kids. That old game of chasing when he and Sam came home from school, all smarty pants and happy and they both ran out into the field to play with other children. The deeper he went the more free he felt though it still felt as if the chains weren't about to let him go. If he could only get lost in this forest, hide deep into its centre and just remain there. If only he could be lost to this world of dark tree branches and ancient tree trunks where no one would ever find him. Except Sam who was his little brother and the only person he loved right now.

When the burn in Dean's lungs became just too much he pulled out the wedding ring he was given to share with Lisa. He pulled it out of the box and glanced at the cause of misery. The golden ring was the proof that there is never anything good in his life about to happen to him. Dean Winchester was cursed. He would never turn his back on his brother and the duty he had, but it was a responsibility that was weighing down on him.

"With this ring I ask you to be mine..." He spoke with a harsh tone as the golden shine of the ring glared back at him like it was mocking him.

It made him sick to know that he will wed someone he doesn't even love. Of course Lisa was a nice and beautiful person and her son was a cool kid, but Dean wasn't ready for a family. Especially not one that wasn't even his. Sammy was his family and he was doing this for him, even though Dean had always dreamed about marrying some nice girl. Someone he would love and have kids with. He imagined he would have a family like his parents had before that tragic fire took his mom.

Dean growled and threw the ring away as hard as he could. The gold of it shone with a glimpse of moonlight as it flew through the air. Dean Winchester watched it with sick fascination as it got lost in the darkness of the woods. No doubt landing somewhere on the ground covered with leaves and old branches that broke off during the last harsh November storms.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of freedom overcame him as he breathed in the night air. The coldness of it bitter in his lungs and making his teeth hurt, but it made him feel lighter. Dean just stood there, drinking in the eerie silence of the forest and its overwhelming darkness. Whipping it away like it was actually something…

Dean tried to shield his eyes from the harsh light and the voice of doom. He could swear it was shaking the very ground beneath him. That could possibly be his fear as well because he was shaking with it though he will never ever admit that to anyone. Then just as abruptly as it started, it stopped. The light just disappeared and the voice became barely a whisper in the renewed darkness. The air was still the same frosty November one and Dean raised his head. Peering into the darkness, trying to see where the voice comes from.

The forest shivered with the eerie sense of a presence and Dean gasped. The voice started whispering in the air, a deep sound carried by the cold wind. Dean tried to decipher the words because he wanted to know what was being whispered. In the cacophony of sounds, he managed to catch only two words that made his skin crawl.

"I accept…"

Dean started turning around frantically in search of the owner of that deep voice when blue eyes blinked at him. A man with ruffled raven hair and piercing blue eyes stood before him. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent in the light and his eyes were rounded with black welts. If Dean had been a superstitious man he would have thought he was a ghost.

"Oh my, oh my… I'm still dead…" The voice was rough and deep and Dean could swear it came from somewhere close to him. "It feels strange."

"What the…?" Dean was lost as he stared at someone who a moment before had been insubstantial enough to walk through a tree. Someone that, for all intent and purposes could only be classified as the living dead.

Technically Dean would have described him as the undead since this ghost was standing right here talking to him, which was by all means impossible. If Dean was going to be honest with himself though, he would classify this as a well done prank from Sam. This is true to his childish spirit of getting even with his brother. It was easy to dress up a skinny man with ruffled hair in old, dusty clothes and paint his skin white. The clothes were obviously something that once looked dashing and something one would wear to a fancy party.

"Oh such a handsome man. Look at just how lucky I am." The man had an infectious smile, grinning with too white teeth at Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growled at him as he took a step back, trying to keep his distance from this man who still could be the real undead and not just his brother's sick prank.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Castiel Novak, son of Jimmy and Amelia Novak. May I know the identity of my spouse as well now?" The man grinned widely at him as he tilted his head to the side and stared.

"I'm Dean…" Then he realised that he just said the word _spouse_. "I'm sorry, did you just say spouse?"

This was now definitely Sam's prank. Come on, his brother had obviously sent some random guy to prank him like this. Even though Dean always teased Sam about being his idiot of a little brother, the kid was smart. He could have easily hired someone from a neighbouring village to do this or even go as far as to hire one of those actors who travel around the country and perform.

"I believe so. Spouse is still the correct term, is it not? I couldn't have been dead for that long." That frown and the tilt of his head were so good, definitely believable.

"Sorry, man. I'm onto you. It's not necessary to pretend anymore. I know Sam sent you to pull a prank on me and it's brilliant. The whole outfit and the paleness, definitely not the work of an amateur. Though I'm not sure how you managed to perform the special effects out here in the woods…" Dean smiled widely at him, happy to know his brother can pull something like this.

That is of course until he gets his hand on the little bastard and gets even for this. Dean waved his hand at the man when the bright blue eyes were suddenly right there. The man just solidified himself in front of Dean without his seeing him approach and Dean's breath got caught up in his air pipe.

"I assure you, I am real. Well, as real as any undead individual can be. Now, Dean… Tell me, what kind of a ceremony would you like?" The guy asked him and Dean just shook his head.

Realising this might not be the prank he thought it was. Damn if this man didn't just materialise in front of him like an actual ghost. Chills shot through him and Dean just tried not to hyperventilate.

"What the fuck are you?" Dean yelled as he jumped back from him and looked around the forest. "Undead? There's no such thing."

"Dean, relax..." The man moved forward, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender and peace, the faint glimpse of gold on the man's ring finger catching Dean's eye.

"Is that my ring?" Dean asked in slight horror, hoping that isn't the same ring he threw away.

"It is. You said that you wed me with this ring, that you want me to be yours and I said yes." The undead one, he'd said his name was Castiel, just smiled down at his hand and nodded.

Dean felt cold sweat hit his body as he got his confirmation. He desperately tried not to hyperventilate once more as the utter horror of the situation hit him. Dean remembered saying the damn words, but it wasn't for real. It was a mockery, sarcasm, something so untrue.

"Listen to me, that wasn't for real. I did say it, but I didn't _mean_ it." Dean tried to calmly explain, because this was an undead guy after all.

The tilt of the head was enough to show him that this Castiel person wasn't actually getting it. Blue eyes lowering down to his hand and he just stared at the ring on his finger. How in god's name did it even end up there? Just look at it. There it was, spot on, on the ring finger, the ring he was supposed to put on Lisa's finger in a week.

"You've put the ring on my finger and told me you would wed me. It brought me back from the land of the dead. Now I'm yours." Castiel smiled clearly as happy as a puppy with a treat when all Dean wanted was to run again.

"I didn't put the ring on your finger! I threw it away!" Dean yelled again, trying to remain calm, but it just wasn't working. It occurred to him that perhaps the ring was cursed and that he found kind of intriguing. "And how the hell can it bring dead people back?"

"I'm Castiel Novak. My story is a tragic one. A story of love, betrayal and murder." Castiel spoke as his bright eyes turned grey and Dean had never seen anybody who was capable of changing their eye colour with their mood before. "I was to marry my love, Balthazar, but it seemed that we were found out. You clearly understand how such a marriage is frowned upon, but I never thought it would lead to my death." Castiel started speaking and he lowered his head back down, eyes falling to the ground.

"Well yes, it is clearly frowned upon, but nobody deserves to die for it." Dean himself had no problem with it.

Humanity had much bigger issues now than who loves who. Dean himself never found an attraction in men, but it didn't mean he would kill somebody because of it. Castiel gazed up at him and smiled a warm smile, blue eyes slowly getting back that bright glimmer.

"You are a noble man, Dean." Castiel told him and Dean didn't know what to say. "But that was exactly my punishment. We were found out and we ran into these woods, they chased us trying to hunt us down and kill us. I thought... I thought I was safe, but my foot got caught up in a tree branch and I fell down."

The eyes turned glossy grey and Dean frowned at him. He can imagine what happened later. Dean's heart was breaking for this man and his brutal ending. Nobody deserved such a death. Dean itched to comfort the man, but Castiel was dead already. What can Dean tell him to make him feel better?

"They were closing in and I thought Balthazar would help, but he just kept running. I screamed for him to come back, but he didn't. He left me there and they came."

Castiel looked away and Dean's hand twitched, almost aching to touch the broken man even though he clearly had nothing to say. He was lost in these situations, seeing someone hurting so much was painful to him, but he rarely knew what to do to make it all better. Now it was a dead person in front of him and it was even worse. Those blue eyes were now completely grey and lifeless. Dean's heart broke for this man and what he had to go through. To be betrayed by someone he thought was so close to him.

"I was beaten to death. They left me to die, to bleed to death on the cold ground. I died alone." Castiel spoke in a whisper and Dean gasped. Such a cruel way for someone who looked like such a gentle soul to die felt so wrong to Dean. He shook his head and moved closer to place a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Dean spoke softly, swearing he could see wet lines on that pale face. He forgot how he told himself that there is nothing left for him to comfort this poor soul with.

"It happened, I can't change it, but now you're here. You broke the curse and everything will be fine now." Castiel looked up with bright eyes again, smiling widely at Dean and taking his hand. "My life, my dreams, it was all taken away from me. Now I can have it all back. Thanks to you, Dean."

"Oi, man. I'm all for liberties and such, but _spouse_?" Dean was still shocked with that little news Castiel seemed to have just dropped like it didn't mean as much as it does to him.

"I still do not understand." Castiel tilted his head to the side and it took all of Dean's resolve not to scream with frustration. "I swore that I will not rest until true love sets me free and undoes the wrong that was done to me. This is right. I know it."

"Me. You. No marriage." Dean tried to explain it without much shouting. True love?Seriously? You can't have true love with someone you just met. Not with someone who was dead.

"I have a ring on my finger and you saying you would wed me. I accepted your proposal." The head tilt was still there and Dean just wanted to crawl under a tree.

"First of all, you're dead. Second of all, I'm already spoken for. Third of all, you are dead!" Dean waved his hands and pointed at Castiel's outfit and appearance.

"I won't be for long. The kiss of true love at the wedding will liberate my soul and bring me back to life." Castiel said as if he's speaking about some kind of fairy tale ending. "It will settle the crime of my death and things will finally be right."

Dean found himself wanting to help this man, but he barely knew him and the guy was dead. No matter how horrible his death, and how unfair it all was, Dean couldn't just marry him. It will cause such a chaos in his own family. What will he say to Lisa and Ben? Dean made a promise he couldn't break to all of them. What will he say to Sam whose life depended on his marriage to Lisa? The kid was so brilliant and deserved a chance to make a life for himself.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I would love to help, but I can't marry you. Look, you're now walking again and all, you can find someone else." Dean tried to sound hopeful, but good things like that never happen to him. "Sure, you're kind of pale and dead, but you're a good catch. Quite handsome for the walking and talking dead."

Dean, a true diplomat. His way with words is obviously unique. Castiel just stared at him with this broken, puppy look that would put Sam's puppy doe eyes to shame. Cerulean eyes swam with sadness and just a bit of hope as they watched Dean speak nonsense.

"That would be doable if you weren't meant for me. You think this was just an accident? You just coming to this forest and throwing your ring away?" Castiel was getting mad and there is one thing you never should make an undead person and that was mad.

Dean backed away a little and Castiel followed in his step. Moving closer as he continued to glare at him with blue fire in those beautiful eyes. And yes they were beautiful, but Dean will never say it aloud. Anger looked good on Castiel even if it was aimed at Dean who didn't want to die tonight.

"I've been waiting for you for twenty years! You think I would make such a mistake as to take the wrong one, Dean Winchester?" Castiel growled at him, voice fuelled with emotions and Dean gasped in terror.

"Winchester? How did you know my name?" Dean barely even registered that Castiel was in his personal space.

Dean expected to have to cringe away from the smell of a rotting corpse, but there was no such smell about Castiel. The man smelled of Christmas and the clean scent of the earth. Dean shook his head incredulously as Castiel slid even closer, almost close enough for their noses to touch even if Castiel was slightly shorter than him.

"Dean Winchester, son of Mary and John Winchester. Brother to Sam Winchester, and the betrothed of Lisa Braeden." Castiel spoke in a calm voice as his eyes bore into Dean's, almost all the way down to his soul. "Against his will. Forced to sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of another."

Dean was frozen while staring into those blue eyes. Drinking in his visage and wondering in what kind of a mess he had gotten himself into.

"How do you know that?" Dean growled angrily at him, as his self-preservation instinct went flying out the window and the old Winchester, fight till there is no breath left in you, kicked in. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your husband to be, Dean Winchester." The guy said harshly as he moved closer and Dean tried to fight against those cold hands that gripped his shoulders. "And you're mine."

"What the fuck? No! Get away from me!"

Dean shivered at the force of that voice when everything faded away. It was like he was thrown into a giant vertigo and managed to black out before he landed on a stone cold ground. The last word echoed in his head as the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

><p>The ground beneath him was soft, warm and quite wet as he tried to move his aching limbs. Actually, his entire body was aching and not just his limbs. Dean moved his hand and tried to touch his face to chase away the headache. Dean's eyes must have opened because the next thing he knew he was staring at the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. Dean was dazed by them, but soon he was woken from his confusion by a loud female voice.<p>

"Oh we've got ourselves a breather." Said the female voice and Dean blinked to straighten his vision. "And he's such a pretty one."

"Pamela…" The familiar rough voice filtered through Dean's head and he blinked again. "Stop it."

"What?" Dean asked as he looked at the two sets of eyes staring at him. One set was midnight blue and the other dark brown. "Who are you?"

"Hello, Dean." It was Castiel again and Dean felt awkward because those beautiful blue eyes belonged to him and not somebody else. "I'm sorry the trip was a little bumpy."

That's when it all clicked into place. Dean had been kidnapped. Dean had actually been kidnapped by a dead guy who wanted to marry him. Dean had never resorted to panicking, but now it felt like the right course of action.

"What? What trip? You kidnapped me!" Dean yelled and jumped up from the sofa he was laying on. "Where am I?"

"Darling, you're in the world of the dead. Welcome." A short guy with dark hair came strolling toward him and talking with a sultry voice as he checked him out. It made him feel incredibly dirty. "I must say Castiel here has amazing taste in men."

The crowd around them started cheering as they all stared at him and smiled. It was really eerie. World of the dead? No way! Except, perhaps… All of the people here were pale and really skinny. On some faces you could actually see the outline of bones beneath and it was creeping Dean out. He heard stories about heaven and hell when he was a kid so he knew what to expect. Somehow this wasn't it. They were all in some strange looking bar. It felt familiar in a way, but that could just be because he was used to bars and spent most of his free time with Ellen who owns a bar and her daughter Jo.

"You know what, let him be." Castiel moved to his side and grabbed his arm as he tried to lead him away from the crowd. "Let's go someplace quiet."

Dean could feel strong hands grabbing him and pulling him. He would fight, he swears he would, but the trouble was that he was simply too shocked. Although being taken to some quiet place in this land of the dead, sounded so stupid.

"Oh darling, getting down and dirty already?" The sultry and teasing voice filtered through Dean's mind and he jerked away from Castiel. He tore himself away from the dead man almost wildly, pushing Castiel away with more strength then he thought he had right now. "You were never so frisky when I first arrived."

"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Dean yelled and then he probably did the stupidest thing he could do. He ran. What could he do though in a situation like that; it is called survival instinct after all.

Dean ran as fast as he could, like there was Hell on his track for the second time this night and this time it obviously was. Dean burst out of the bar with the crowd of dead people and ran for the hills. It wouldn't be till later that he would realise just how broken those blue eyes seemed when Dean had pushed him away like he was plagued. Those broken and sad blue eyes would haunt his dreams later. For now he was just trying to get away from this place. He didn't belong here. He wasn't dead or dying or perhaps he was? Was he dead? Did Castiel kill him in order to get him here? Dean didn't feel dead and that Pamela woman had said that they had a live one here. Dean touched his chest and he breathed out in relief when he could still feel the rapid beat of his heart.

There was a heartbeat so Dean just had to get away and find a way home. It will be difficult though if he was to judge by the landscape, it all looked the same. A deep and dark forest was all around him as he climbed up and up. There was no need to run now because he couldn't hear anybody following him, although he didn't want to slow down. Dean didn't make any sound as he moved through the forest. Dean bit his lip as he climbed up the hill and tried not to get stuck on any branch. The night was cold and dark, but he could clearly see the moon.

If he didn't know better, he would say he's still in the land of the living, only the moon was too big. It felt like it was too close. Though with it being so close, it helped him see as he walked through the woods. Dean wasn't sure how long it took him, but he found what seemed to be the top of the hill. There was a house standing there, all alone and old. It wasn't as battered and broken and one would expect it to be in the land of the dead.

Dean looked around and saw that he was alone, that no one had followed him. He walked toward it and kept gazing around in search for any dead patrol that was looking for him. Although he seriously doubted Castiel had followed him here. His blue eyes were so broken and sad when Dean pushed him away. Dean was aware that he was extremely rough with him, but the man did kidnap him and take him to the land of the dead to be his spouse.

The house wasn't all that big. It had one additional floor and no doubt an attic. Dean wasn't stupid enough to go inside. He decided to go around it and look around from that stone terrace he saw from down the hill. It looked like the terrace had an overview of the entire city. Dean walked through the yard and noticed there are no fresh flowers and the grass was dark. Obviously it was dark because of the lack of light, but still. This entire place was fit to its description of the land of the dead.

The terrace wasn't big and it had some old benches that one could sit on and admire the view. Definitely admire the view because it was beautiful. It must be night here all the time or at least most of the time. The lights were lit in individual houses and it seemed like this town went for miles in all directions. Sometimes cut with a few forests and meadows. Dean clearly didn't picture Hades like this. Maybe this was what they called limbo. Dean heard stories about how souls got stuck here before passing so that would explain why Castiel got stuck here.

"It is beautiful." The familiar rough voice sounded from behind him and Dean jumped back against the railing. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Dean glared at Castiel and snorted as he shook his head. It's not like this man hadn't already managed to startle everything out of Dean. He turned back to look at the town bellow and smiled. Was this his end? He'll never find a way out of here. Just look at all those houses.

"I want to go home." Dean said in a whisper, hoping that Castiel would understand that he has to go home and he had to marry Lisa. A lot of things depended on it happening.

"I can't let you go. You're mine, not hers." Castiel answered and Dean could hear how angry and defeated he sounded.

Dean turned around and sighed as he looked at the dead man. His eyes ablaze with blue fire again and Dean understood it wasn't fair. This man had suffered a lot in his young life, but Dean had a duty. He had to go through with this wedding and make sure his brother gets a good chance to live his life.

"I'm not yours, Castiel. I can't be yours and you know that. Even if… I know how much you suffered and you do need to right the wrong that was done to you, but I'm not your soul mate." Even if there was no deal between Lisa and Dean, this still wouldn't work. You just can't love someone you met a few hours ago.

"And I know you think you're doing this for Sam's benefit, but you aren't. You're just digging yourself in deeper. You're going to condemn both of you to a life of misery. If Alistair finds out that your family is poor, there is no going back."

There was this feeling of incredible unease when it comes to Castiel's words. Like this man knows more than he is ready to say.

"How is it that you know so much about me and my family? Who are you?" Dean got mad again even though he tried not to.

"Before you do anything, I want you to talk to someone." Castiel stepped back a little and smiled a soft smile. "This is my house. You can stay here until you make your decision.

"My decision?" It didn't feel like there is anything left for him to decide. He had made up his mind and he will do anything to keep his brother in school. "And who do you want me to meet?"

Dean once again went into that aggressive mode and marched over to Castiel. He had half of mind to grab the man and shake him, but he remembered what had happened to him so he kept himself in check. Dean wasn't a violent man; he just wanted to protect his own family.

"Hello, Dean." A female voice sounded from somewhere behind him. So familiar and so distant that it felt like it was just a dream he once had.

Dean slowly turned around when he saw Castiel step back. He turned his head and his eyes landed on the face of his mother and he could swear that his heart just stopped. There stood Mary Winchester, as pale and dead as Castiel, except her eyes were still alive. Those sweet green eyes and the way she looked at him with hope.

"What is this?" Dean yelled as his heart started breaking because if this was some sick joke then he'll truly kill someone. "Is this your way of pushing me into this you son of a bitch?"

The anger spilled from him like a hurricane and he hissed not even caring that he could see fear in Castiel's eyes. Dean was ready to pounce on the shorter man when a hand gripped his arm and stopped him.

"Don't, Dean. Listen to me. Castiel is a good man. He wanted me to talk to you." The illusion of his mother spoke. At least Dean was pretty sure it was an illusion because his mother was dead and in Heaven. "He wanted me to be the one who tells you what is really going on."

She looked so real and it broke his heart. She still wore the same white night gown he saw her in that night before the fire broke out. Right after she kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over his small body and told him the same thing she had told him each night. Then it all broke and went up in flames.

"Castiel, sweetie, could you leave us? I need to speak to my son." The woman who was obviously an illusion of Mary because the alternative just wasn't plausible, spoke and looked at him. This couldn't be Mary Winchester.

Dean heard soft footsteps behind him and he knew Castiel was gone. That left him standing here with someone who claimed to be the ghost of his mother. Dean shook his head and stepped back. He still held onto the hope that all of this wasn't real even with a part of his mind screaming at him that it was real.

"This isn't real. Why should I believe anything you say? You're just an illusion of my mother. Castiel made you." Even though he's not sure a dead guy would be able to create an illusion of his dead mother, but this was still the land of the dead and Dean had to take into account that this was the afterlife.

"I know it is hard to believe such a thing, but I am your mother." The woman said and those green eyes flashed with warmth and affection again as her hand pressed over his chest. "I used to tell you that angels are watching over you before you went to sleep. Every night. You loved it when I baked pie and you were the only one who would get a secret first taste of it right after I made it."

Dean's heart skipped a beat again. Perhaps even two as the woman told him the truth. This was what his mother used to do. To this day he loves eating pie, absolutely adore it, but it was never the same as the one his mom made.

"How do you know that? What are you?" Dean just frowned at her as he stared. His shoulders dropping a bit as he realised just how convincing all this was.

Everything about this woman was so convincing. She spoke just like his mom used to, she knew their secrets and she looked exactly how he remembered her. Dean wanted to believe that this was her. He wanted it so badly it made his heart race wildly.

"What you did to Castiel, the vows you spoke. It made all of this possible. It broke the veil between our lands." She kept her hand pressed against his chest, straight over his heart, but he couldn't move away. "I know it because I was the one who told you that, my little angel. I died in that fire, but I never stopped watching over you. That is how I know that Lisa has lied to you."

It all felt too real and Dean was afraid to admit it just yet. If he does admit it then he is doomed because everything else is real as well. What happened with Castiel couldn't possibly mean anything. Of course he didn't despise the guy and if this was real then it meant that Castiel did him the most amazing favour and let him see his mother again.

"But I didn't. I threw the ring away. I didn't speak the vows for Cas." Dean doubted she would believe him either. All the words that kept falling from his lips just weren't convincing. "How do you know that? Why would Lisa lie to me?"

His mother shook her head and took his hand as they walked toward the bench. She sat him down and Dean looked at her. Her face was still the same. Not even a day went by, except it was so pale and slightly hollow. Those warm green eyes stared at him like she couldn't look away from her son. Perhaps she couldn't. Dean just hoped she is happy with what she sees. With the image of the man he grew up into.

"The ring found its true owner. The vows just made it work better. You will have to finish it. Castiel still isn't yours fully." His mom explained and Dean wasn't sure he understood what that meant. "It's the decision he spoke off earlier, but first you need to know about what the Braedens did."

"What did they do?" Dean was afraid that whatever it was, no good will come from it. "Lisa knows why I'm marrying her and she doesn't mind. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Lisa did lie to you. The Braedens don't have any money. Alistair lied to you because he thinks that you have the money that he can take. Lisa lied to you because she wants you as hers. I found it out when Crowley arrived. Alistair killed him and he was his business partner. I had to watch over you. The three of my boys. I watch over you and I don't want you to marry her."

Dean figured this would be a ruse to get him to marry Castiel, but his mother sounded honest. There was hurt and sadness in her eyes as well as anger.

"But we don't have any money. What am I supposed to tell Sam? He is expecting to go to college." Dean couldn't do this to his baby brother. He promised him. "I gave them my word. I promised Sammy he'll go to college."

"Your word means a lot, but not to them. Alistair is a killer and he will kill you when he finds out that you don't have any money for him. Do not marry her." His mom spoke with a serious voice and grabbed his hands in her own cold ones.

"I can't believe this. They were my only chance! Why would she lie to me?" Dean felt the betrayal burn deep within his chest. It hurt so much to know that someone you trust could betray you so deeply.

"Because she wants you. She is willing to risk her father's rage just to have you because she's in love with you." His mother said and shook her head at him. "You need to end it before Alistair hurts you."

Dean lowered his head and gasped at the hurt of betrayal in his chest. What are his options anyway? What can he possibly do now? Sam needed that money and he will have to do something. Dean couldn't risk this though and he will have to break the engagement.

"I need to go back. I have to break it off with her." Dean said and stood up as he looked around.

The main problem was that he was in the land of the dead and it will be difficult to actually return to the land of the living. How does one actually do this? Dean turned to his mother and sighed as he sat back down. The moment of the righteous decision passed, but she took his hands again and squeezed them.

"Talk to Castiel. He will help you." His mother said softly and smiled at him. "He's a good man. He just wants a chance to live his life and stop being alone."

Of course this was his mother talking so Dean didn't snap and started yelling about how Castiel kidnapped him. What he did can't be justified by the simple fact that Castiel was alone. Trouble was that Dean's anger was slowly starting to fade with the whole idea of Castiel letting Dean talk to his mother. This was an incredible gift. Something Dean never expected to happen yet Castiel brought him here to talk to her.

"Alright. I'll talk to him." Dean said with a soft smile on his face. "If I leave, will I ever see you again?"

His mother just smiled at that. Her green eyes so warm even with her skin being so pale. It was obvious she was dead and that he won't see her till he himself dies, but it was still comforting to know that he will see her. That there is an actual afterlife and that they do get reunited with their families.

"Of course you'll see me again. Nothing permanent yet, of course. Not for a very long time." That smile was just catching and Dean found himself smiling as well. "I will be there if you decide to marry Castiel. I can't miss the wedding of my little boy."

Dean smiled at her and the way she was still that sweet and kind mother he knew when he was a child. One that would do anything to protect him. Dean moved closer and touched her hand. He didn't really want to let her go, but he had to. There was still a mission for him. He had to go back to the land of the living and find out what is really going on. See if his mother is really seeing the situation for what it really is.

"I miss you so much." Dean spoke and Mary pulled him in for a tight embrace. "I wish you were here the whole time."

"Oh my little boy. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, but I always watched over you three and I always will till one day we're all together again."

Dean closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around her. He just wanted to hold onto her for a bit longer. Mary stroked his hair and moved away as she kissed his forehead. She gave him one last smile before she faded away. Dean was left with a cold and empty feeling as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The house had a surprisingly warm feeling and it looked domestic. Dean walked through the living room and gazed at the soft sofa. In front of it was a small coffee table which had a lot of books staked in groups. Castiel was obviously someone who loved to read. It was nice and quite practical if you think about it. What can one do in the land of the dead while being dead? Dean will have to remember to learn more about Castiel, but right now he had to go back and clear the situation.<p>

"Castiel?" Dean called out as he walked into a hallway with big staircase and gazed around.

Castiel was nowhere to be seen, but Dean heard rummaging in what can only be prescribed as a kitchen. Dean walked inside and his eyes landed on Castiel who was making something like tea. Well, it had herbs and boiling water so Dean could only presume it was tea. Castiel looked up at him and Dean offered him a small smile and a nod of his head. Castiel merely nodded back and looked at the tea pot.

It seemed that the dead guy didn't want to talk to him. Dean was rude to him earlier, but it was all so difficult to grasp. He was in the land of the dead, kidnapped by a dead guy and capable of talking with his long dead mother. Who could blame Dean for being slightly angry and nervous?

"Look, Cas, I'm… I'm sorry, okay?" Dean said as his voice turned deeper with the way Castiel looked up at him.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Castiel asked almost snarkily and Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"It is an apology." Dean said a bit harshly and it certainly wasn't his intention to do so, but Castiel didn't seem to be fazed by it at all.

Castiel merely looked at him, sighed and the looked back down at his pot with boiling herbs. The man just didn't want to provide any form of compromise here. Was Dean supposed to beg for his forgiveness or something as pathetic?

"Fine. Pout. I've said I was sorry. If you can't accept a simple apology then fine." Dean shook his head and bit his lip as Castiel continued to work on his boiling herbs.

He didn't so much as looked at him and Dean was really getting annoyed. It was stupid to just stand there and stare at him. If Dean didn't know better, he would say that they area already married with the way Castiel is pouting at him and giving the cold shoulder.

"So what now?" Castiel suddenly asked and Dean blinked at him.

"I need to go back. Fix this. I will marry you, but I can't just do it. I need to talk to Sam. He will lose the money for the college." Dean explained, hoping that Castiel could pick up on the fact that he wasn't lying completely.

Dean just wasn't sure of he should take the word of his own dead mother as harsh as that sounds. This was his mother after all and mothers protected their children, but something their perspective wasn't always completely correct. Dean just had to make sure that Lisa indeed lied to him.

"Very well. You will go back, but as a ghost." Castiel said and looked at him with a dark look before he moved to him and touched him.

Sparks flew from the place Castiel's cold fingers touched his. He gasped as he tried to snatch his hand away, but it didn't work since Castiel was strong. Actually, stronger than Dean would give him credit for. The sparks stopped and his skin tingled as he looked at it. At first it turned slightly blue like he drowned or something, but then it became that pale shade everybody in here shared.

"You killed me?" Dean screamed and pushed Castiel away. The man stumbled back and glared at him as he bit his lower lip.

"I didn't kill you. It's the only way for you to go back." Castiel said like it really wasn't any problem. Like this was just a normal day to him and Dean being a ghost is so alright.

"I can't believe you! Is that it, huh? You think you can blackmail me into marrying you? I would have kept my word!" Dean yelled while Castiel just stared at him.

Dean noticed there was that sorrow in the blue eyes again, but this time he didn't care. He was just as bad as the rest of them were. Trying to use Dean for their own goals without ever caring for him. Lord forbid Dean gets a saying in his own life.

"First of all stop yelling. Second, our wise guy Bobby is currently away and he can't send you back the way you came. I don't know the spells for that, but I know how you can talk to your brother sooner. Now you can go to him with just a flicker of your own thoughts. Just make sure that no living people touch you or you'll come back instantly." Castiel said with a heavy sigh and then shook his head. "I would never do anything to harm you. I may be a bit rusty in my conduct with the living and for that I apologise. This isn't blackmail. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to."

Dean stared at the man with wide eyes and tried to think of something to say, but by the time Dean's brain kicked into functioning gear, Castiel already walked away. Dean just watched his back and sighed. He snapped again and it caused more trouble because he was that hot headed. Dean was always like that, his temper getting the better of him. But he was constantly being manipulated by everyone and pushed around.

It wasn't the time to try to fix it now. He has to fix the trouble with Lisa first. Perhaps find enough time to visit Sam as well and tell him that he's fine. Dean closed his eyes and thought about Lisa's home. The air around him grew thicker and he gasped as he was sucked through the air. Dean had to concentrate quite strongly to manage it and actually end up in the proper place instead of someplace like the bottom of the sea.

* * *

><p>The air around him was still thick, filled with that familiar scent of death and rosemary. Dean wasn't sure why he started to associate rosemary with death, but somehow he did. Dean felt so strange now that he was under the curse and turned into a ghost. His body so light he feared the wind would blow him away. Of course that won't happen because he was indoors. Stalking through Lisa's house and trying to find her. He felt bad in a way because he lied to Castiel, but he knew that he wouldn't have left him go if he said that he will go to anyone but his brother.<p>

If Dean put more thought into it, he would be scared that Castiel trusted him that much. The man obviously waited Dean's arrival for so long and now he might lose him. Dean sighed as he passed through the wall and ended in Lisa's bedroom. He didn't get to here just yet, but he found her in here. Sitting at her table and knitting. No doubt something for Ben. He bit his lip before he focused all of his power and turned himself visible.

"Lisa…" His voice sounded weird, deep and rough as he felt the cold wind rush through him.

Of course she startled and jumped back as she turned around and saw him. Her brown eyes went wide as she stared at him. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Dean? Where have you been? Oh my god, I heard you were kidnapped!" Lisa shouted as she watched him with a mixture of shock and relief. "Your brother was worried sick!"

Dean shook his head as he sighed and stood still. His eyes following her moves while he tried to find words to explain himself.

"I'm fine. I've just been handling some stuff." Dean didn't exactly lie when he said this, he merely didn't mention he was doing it in the land of the dead. "Look, I'm going to need some time for thinking. Perhaps we can postpone the wedding for a couple of days or so?"

Dean expected many things, but the rage on Lisa's face was something entirely new. She was always so sweet and calm and now she looked like a pissed of lioness ready to bite his head off.

"What?" Her voice was almost as cold as ice as she growled at him, her eyes narrowing with obvious shock at Dean's statement.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time to think." Dean tried to diffuse the situation before it escalates and she starts throwing stuff at him. "It's nothing major."

It did seem to Dean that he was saying all the wrong things. Lisa was just getting angrier and he started to feel that she just might bite his head off. Good thing he was a ghost.

"Nothing major? You promised that you will marry me!"

"I did and I will, but you need to be patient." Dean used his stern voice and tried to make her understand that he just needs time. Of course he couldn't explain why.

He had to get to the bottom of this and find out if his mother was really seeing it the way it is. That the Braedans are truly plotting against him and the non-existent Winchester money.

"You promised! We were supposed to get away from this place. You, me and Ben. Start anew." Lisa said and Dean sighed as he nodded, remembering that plan.

"It still stands. I'm not abandoning you." Dean tried to explain, moving slightly closer to her to soothe her, but then he remembered he was under a curse.

"But you need money for that." Lisa countered and Dean nodded, knowing that problem very well, but this was also a good chance to see if she's telling the truth.

"Well there will be some money left after I get Sam to college."

"What money?" Lisa suddenly asked looking quite confused, but she managed to actually collect herself enough to lie. "Oh yes, the dowry. Yes it will be enough."

Dean feels the coldness rush through him and it's not because he was a ghost bound to the land of the dead. This was the coldness of betrayal. Lisa was someone he trusted and who he thought was a good person who is on his side. It seemed that she is no better than others.

"You lied to me. There is no dowry." Dean said in a surprisingly calm voice, mostly because he already suspected that it was the truth. "You and your father lied to me."

Lisa shook her head and moved closer as she realised that the deceit is now in the open and Dean just hoped she won't take him for a fool and try to lie some more.

"What? Who told you that? There is a dowry. Of course it is." Lisa unfortunately tried to attempt to hide the truth, but it wasn't working this time. This time Dean knew when he was being lied to.

"Look, I know. I've spoken to a close friend and I know what you and your father are planning on doing." Dean said, his voice rising with accusations and anger. "You've lied to me. You knew I needed the money for Sam and that I would do anything to get it and you used me."

Lisa's eyes widened and she shook her head as she tried to move closer to him. It seemed that she didn't want to use the smarter path and actually tell him the truth.

"I never lied to you. We had a deal." Lisa yelled with desperation and he could see her hands shaking. "You have enough money for us to run away. Don't be stupid and ruin this now."

Dean stared at her in shock and wondered where she got the idea that he has the money. She was still trying to get him to actually run away with her and he didn't understand how she could be so cold about this. Doesn't she know that he's doing this for Sammy and not her?

"I gave all the money I had to Sam. There is no money for us running away, Lisa. We were never even meant to run away from here. I have to take care of my father. I can't leave him alone." Lord knows what dad would do all by himself.

It was an instant change on her face. The mask of shock and pretence fell and it was replaced by anger and coldness of her usually warm brown eyes.

"You bastard! You lied to me!" Lisa yelled at him in rage and actually managed to throw a vase at him. "Go to hell! You and your damn family!"

Dean never saw it coming that fast, but he tried to duck. It served no purpose because the vase did hit him. The trouble was that it passed through him and Dean then remembered. He was still a ghost. Luckily, the vase wasn't a living person so he still stood there facing angry Lisa. That was when it all changed again. Now Lisa saw that it passed through him and she turned from shock to horror.

"You used me. You never even knew me and yet you used me for your own means." Dean said with a shake of his head and sighed.

"What… What are you?" Lisa asked as her voice quivered with fear. "Get out of my house!"

Dean sighed and lowered his head, trying to do just as she told him to. Hoping to never see this woman ever to think that he was ready to be her husband and make her happy. To be a father to her son and she betrayed him like this. He closed his eyes to focus on their home where Sammy must be at the time of the night, but Lisa pushed him.

"Get out you demon!" Lisa shrieked like a man woman and Dean shook his head, trying to shake her off, but it was no use.

The air was getting thicker again and the next second he was standing at that terrace again. This was it. The end of the story. Now Sam won't be able to go to college and Dean lost the chance to actually have someone at his side. He thought Lisa would be that person. Dean was scared of becoming a husband and a father, but he would have been so good at it. He would try so hard at making the both happy and now look. He had nothing, but his mother's ring that was on Castiel's finger currently.

Castiel was another story now. The man was his unfinished business now and he still had his ring. Dean breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves. His heart was beating all over again and it felt like it will jump directly out of his chest. Dean had to calm himself and find Castiel. He has to talk to him. He has to talk to him right away. Dean bit his lip and prepared himself as he walked back into the house.

"Hey, Castiel?" Dean called out when he walked into the living room, gazing around the dark room when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Why are you back so soon?" Castiel walked into the living room and lighted the candles. "What happened?"

The man sounded genuinely concerned as his eyes looked him up and down. Dean wasn't sure where to start. How to actually explain that his life was falling apart?

"I've made a mistake. I went to Lisa's. I needed to know if all of that was true." Dean said as his voice broke a little. He moved toward the couch and sat on it as he buried his face in his hands, desperate about what to do next. "It's all true. She lied to me and used me. She was planning on us running away with the money. She never cared about my family or me. she just wanted to run away from her father."

Dean felt the despair rush him like a poison, filling his body and mind as he thought how he failed everybody. He thought it would work. They would have the money from dowry and Sam would go to the college while Dean work and took care of his new family and looking after dad. But now it was all ruined.

"Oh Dean. I'm sure we can figure something out. Maybe Sam can find a good scholarship or someone to sponsor him. He's going to law school so perhaps he can even work there as an apprentice for a year before you all gather enough of money." Castiel said as he sat down on the couch next to Dean and touched his shoulder, sharing some comfort.

"It won't be enough and he has to go this year. We've already tried everything. I even worked three jobs and he worked two. We've got some money, but not enough." Dean shook his head and felt like crawling into the darkest corner he can find.

Dean looked up at Castiel and shook his head as the man watched him with concern in his eyes. There just weren't any ways out of this situation. Dean was left with nothing now and he can't change it.

"Look, I've got some family jewellery and some money stored in the bank. I can give you the key to it and you can have that." Castiel said as he patted his shoulder. "It's not a lot, but it could cover the base expanse of the tuition."

"What? I can't take that. It's yours." Dean shook his head as he stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Oh now, it's not like I can use it. And I've got no family. I only had Balthazar and well, he left me to die so… I want you to have it and to pay Sam's tuition with that. At least that way I'm doing something good." Castiel smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder.

Dean shook his head and bit his lip as he moved away from the couch. It was another harsh decision and he regretted it because he saw that Castiel's face fell again. He could only imagine how Castiel must be feeling. Dean kept on rejecting him in every possible way.

"It's alright. I know you don't want anything from me. I just thought I could help you." Castiel sighed and stood up as he kept his gaze away from Dean. "Bobby will be back soon so he will take you back to the land of the living."

The man turned away again and Dean felt his heart trying to beat right out of his chest. He shouldn't let him go like this. Castiel never did anything so bad to him. The man was desperate in trying to find his true love and he was ready to even help him pay for Sam's tuition.

"What about the wedding?" Dean blurted out faster than he thought about it and Castiel merely shook his head as he stopped at the doorway.

"There won't be one. It was never meant to be. I should just make peace with it." Castiel said and touched the doorway, stroking it with a sad expression. "Take care, Dean Winchester."

It was a definite goodbye and Dean realised he doesn't want that. No with this man who was ready to give him everything he wanted for a piece of happiness. Dean was doing to him what was done to him. Sure, at first he hated the fact that Castiel was one of the people who were ready to use him, but in the end, Castiel was the one who gave him everything and thought about his wellbeing first.

Castiel left the living room and Dean was left there standing and feeling like an ass. Dean sat back down on the couch and sighed as he leaned his head against the headrest. He closed his eyes and wondered what he will do next. There was one possibility. Marrying Castiel and letting the man live his life fully, but how can Dean just do that?

Dean sat there for what can only be hours when the music started playing. He blinked as he thought he must be hallucinating. Dean raised his head and looked around, but he couldn't see where it was coming from. It was obviously someone playing a piano and Dean's curiosity won. He stood up and started walking toward the origin of the soft sound. It was beautiful. Dean wasn't well versed in the fine art of music, but he knew when something sounded good and this did.

He moved through the house and found a door at the end of the hallway. He touched the doorknob and walking inside as the music got louder. Dean poked his head inside and found Castiel at the piano. He was playing a sad song and Dean bit his lip for spying on his like this. He couldn't turn away though. The way Castiel's face lit up with the sound of the music and the way his fingers flew over the keys was just mesmerising to Dean.

"You can come in." The music continued to play even as Castiel spoke. "Just shut the doors behind you."

Dean nodded even though Castiel didn't even look up at him and just shut the doors. Castiel kept playing and Dean just moved to sit down at the piano bench. There were other chairs, but he wanted to be close to Castiel when he tries his second shot at apologising.

"I… I'm sorry. I really am." Dean said and gazed at Castiel who still didn't want to raise his head and look at him. "We had such a bad start. Perhaps we can try all over again?"

Dean smiled hoping that it would appease him enough to actually look up. Dean found that he liked Castiel quite a lot. Not just because he was obviously a good guy who apparently liked him a lot. Dean wasn't sure if this could be viewed as a true love, but he never loved anyone beside his own family before so how can he even know. Perhaps Castiel was that true love for Dean, the one he never knew to look for yet he got it in the end.

"Do you wish us to return to the forest and do that all over again?" Castiel finally stopped playing and looked up at him. "I do not see a point in that because it will only upset you all over again."

"I was a jerk I know. I'm sorry. It's just… you kind of scared me. Dead guy who wants to marry me. It's not your everyday thing." Dean sighed and nodded, glad that he was so much better at it now. "But I'm not scared anymore. If you want… we could… you know, still get married."

Now that just sounded lamed even by Dean's standards. Castiel clearly seemed to share his verdict on his marriage proposal and didn't even dignify it with an answer. Except to look away and return to his playing.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself for me. I made peace with my situation. True love just wasn't meant for me." Castiel simply said and continued to play another song, a softer and sadder one.

"You really think that, don't you? That I'm your true match?" Dean wasn't sure how can Castiel be so convinced that Dean is the one. How can anybody be so sure.

"Yes." Castiel answered and Dean looked down at his fingers, the way they played over the keyboards so smoothly.

"Why?" Dean asked as he put his hand over Castiel's and stopped his playing. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's you. I knew the moment I saw you." Castiel said as he looked up at him and smiled slightly. "You are handsome and good and most of all, you're an incredible person who would do anything for those he loves. Even goes as far to sacrifice himself. You have never lived your life fully. Not for yourself. Just like I never lived my life fully. We're a match. Connected so we can finally learn how to live."

Castiel made it sound so simple. The way his lips formed words such as love and connected. They were connected in a way and Castiel was right about Dean not living his life to the fullest. He always sacrificed some part of himself for the others. He did what he had to do for his brother and father and he never even thought about the things he wanted.

"You were ready to throw the rest of your life away along with your happiness because you just wanted to get your brother in a college you know he deserves. It's a very noble thing to do." Castiel said and sighed as he looked away, twisting his body away from him. "I just thought I could make you happy. That you would like me enough to give me a chance."

Dean's heart broke a little. He knew this man for barely a few days and he already broke his heart in several ways. Castiel kept his back to him and Dean bit his lip as he leaned in. Touching his back and twisting him around to face him again. Dean couldn't deny that this was the most handsome man he ever met. One that he wouldn't mind bringing to his bed, but this was far more. There was a growing affection here that was slowly turning to love. And those mesmerising blue eyes just put him deeper under the spell. Dean realised he doesn't want to fight anymore.

"Marry me." He whispered softly and Castiel blinked at him, shaking his head as he tried to push him away. "Marry me, Castiel."

Dean moved his hand and entwined their fingers as his other hand moved over Castiel's shoulder. Castiel finally realised that Dean was being serious this time and he licked his lips. Dean was mesmerised at the way that little tongue peaked out and wetted his flush lips. Alright, so this wasn't entirely platonic. Dean was after all a physical creature so it was bound to come to this stage.

"Yes. I will marry you." Castiel smiled and Dean could swear his face lit up with happiness as the man squeezed his hand. "I really want to be with you."

Dean nodded as they both grinned like idiots. Love struck idiots. It will be good. If nothing at least Dean will have a good friend at his time who will watch over him.

"This means we have a wedding to plan." Dean chuckled as he realised that there will be a lot of planning to do. Considering this a wedding between the world of the living and the land of the dead.

"Don't worry." Castiel laughed and squeezed his hand before he stood up and pulled Dean with him. "Pamela and Crowley have it covered. They love planning parties."

Dean loved the way Castiel laughed, the sound of his laugh cascading through the air around them. He pulled Dean out of the house and toward the village down the hill. Dean laughed as they rushed down the hill and he tugged on Castiel to make him stumble a little. Castiel gasped and grinned as he pushed him back.

"Is this how it's going to be? You playing dirty?" Castiel asked him and poked at his shoulder. "Because I can play dirty too."

"Oh really. Well you are free to try." Dean grinned at him and ran forward, trying to outrun Castiel.

* * *

><p>The dead were walking down the streets of the town. It was the greatest news the herald had to pass on. This night was perfect and the moon shone so brightly. Both Dean and Castiel were getting ready to finally have that wedding day. Dean was excited and scared at the same time, but at least he knew that now he is marrying someone he wants to love and spend the rest of his life with.<p>

And what a happy day this will be. Alistair ran from the town along with his goons, leaving them all to their happy ending. The people of the town weren't all that thrilled about a man to man wedding, but their main concern now was the fact that the town had been invaded by all the dead people.

Dean is pretty sure that his happiest moment is the fact that his parents are once again reunited. Not in the full sense of united, but his mom was still helping dad cope with the things he had done. She managed to make peace between him and Sammy and Dean could proudly say that the Winchesters were happy again.

"Don't dillydally!" Crowley's voice pierced through the room as he barged in and gave him the jacket of his suit. "My tailor is the best. Shame Alistair killed the poor bastard, but let me tell you, the underworld never had better dressed men."

Dean laughed at the shorter man and his antics and took the jacket from him. He put it on and looked himself in the mirror as he smiled.

"Oh darling, you are very sexy. If this thing with Cas doesn't work out, call me." Crowley spoke to him as he headed out and waved.

Dean shook his head in amusement and breathed in. then he let out a heavy sigh as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He can do this. He really can. After everything he went through with Lisa and her betrayal, he deserved to be happy. When Sam found out what he wanted to do for him, he first got really mad and didn't want to talk to him, but his brother understood. Sam never had been able to stay mad at him for a long period of time.

There were no wedding bells, but the entire town was in the church along with the dead residents. Everything was going according to plan. Dean remembered his vows and got the ring back from Castiel to do it properly. This was it. Dean was going to get married to a corpse so Castiel can come back to life and fulfil the vow he made. Dean was here to help him, but of course, he wasn't fighting it. Somewhere down the line he fell for this smart and handsome guy.

"I need to tell you something." Castiel spoke in a whisper as father Bobby made the preparations with the wine and the candle. "It's really important."

"Oh please don't tell me you're having second thoughts." Dean chuckled awkwardly and looked at Castiel who had that serious face again. Dean was really starting to worry, but then Castiel's face lit up with a smile. "I did not come this far for you to have second thoughts!"

"Definitely not. It's not bad news. Actually it's really good." Castiel kept smiling as he took Dean's hand and placed a golden key on his palm. "It's opens the safe deposit box that I've told you about."

Dean looked up at those blue eyes and couldn't believe this. Castiel was offering him money and Dean shook his head. He couldn't possibly take it no matter Castiel openly offering it to him.

"I can't take this. This is not why I'm doing this." His voice shook as he pushed the key back toward Castiel's hand, but the man just smiled at him. "Besides, you're going to be alive again now and you will need that money."

"I know you're not doing this for money. I want Sam to be able to go to college. Money means nothing to me. I've learned there are so many more important things." Castiel said and pulled Dean closer as he leaned closer. "I love you and I want you to be happy. I want your family to be happy."

"They are your family too now, Cas." Dean spoke with a shiver in his voice as the warmth in those blue eyes pulled a smile on his face. "Your family casted you away, but mine welcomes you."

It was the truth. Sam and his dad knew what Dean was planning on doing and they came to support him. Hell, dad was even dead sober at his wedding. Right there sitting in the first row and talking to Sam about the party they will be holding later. They invited the people from the town to join the wedding celebrations at the home. Ellen even agreed to cook for all of them. It was indeed a very festive event and Dean was happy to know that he had some many friends after all.

"All the more reason to see Sam go to college." Castiel spoke with a soft voice. "I want to see Sam happy as much as you do."

"Oh Cas." Dean had learnt that Castiel was such a generous and wonderful person but it was still an incredible gesture. "I don't know what to say. You have already given me so much."

Castiel just smiled at that and squeezed his hands as he leaned in and whispered to him.

"I hope to give you more in the future." The grin on Castiel's face wasn't difficult to read and Dean blushed slightly. Sure he had had sex before, but that had been with women, not men. "If you don't mind."

Castiel may be dead now so technically it would constitute as necrophilia, but he will become alive again after the ceremony so then they would have all the time for the honey moon.

"Oh I certainly don't mind it, Cas." Dean chuckled and leaned in to touch Castiel's cheek.

The man was still so cold to the touch, but Dean knew soon he will be warm and even quite heated when Dean gets him to a is no doubt something Dean should stop thinking about. It really wasn't the time or place to suddenly develop happy pants.

The doors of the church opened and in came the elder of the land of the dead Bobby Singer. He will be performing the wedding rituals and the spell. Dean was quite fond of Bobby Singer. The man was grumpy and could rip you one if you so much as cross his path, but he was fair.

"Let's get the happy couple hitched. I've got places to be." His rough voice pierced the crowd's chattering and they all turned toward him.

Dean and Castiel smiled and looked at each other. Dean knew they were both nervous about this, but this was the place where Dean wanted to be. The place where he was always meant to end up. Castiel looked gorgeous even with his pale and sunken face. He could only imagine just how hot he must have looked like when he was alive. He will look as hot once again.

"Now then. Do we have the rings?" Bobby climbs up to the opposite side of the table and looks at them expectantly.

They both nod and put the rings on the little silver platter. Dean kept his eyes on the ring that now belonged to Castiel. How that little piece of shiny gold turned his life upside down. How that night made his life to finally make sense, but most of all, how Castiel saved his life.

"Then we can move on to the vows part." Bobby announced and raised his hands to silence the crowd before he pointed at them both. "You may proceed."

Dean turned to his husband to be and took his hand. Looking into his deep blue eyes and smiling as he felt damn sparks rocking through his insides. Oh, he's turning into such a girl.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrow. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness." Dean uses his other hand to pick up the wedding ring and puts it on Castiel's finger. "With this ring I ask you to be mine."

Dean held his gaze on Castiel's eyes, the blue almost like the night sky and so warm. It felt so right and good and all the doubts Dean ever had, just dissipated as Castiel smiled at him. Dean's cheeks were no doubt blushing because he could feel the warmth moving down his neck.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrow. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine. With this candle I will your way in darkness." Castiel spoke with a lot of emotions behind his voice as he took the ring and placed it on Dean's finger. "With this ring I ask you to be mine."

Dean smiled widely at him and nodded like his request wasn't already accepted. Everything faded away except for those blue eyes and that radiant smile. Dean realised it really won't be a problem being married to someone who could look at him like that and smile at him every morning. It was a future Dean was looking forward to.

"I pronounce you husband and husband. You may… well kiss each other." Bobby broke his haze and they both chuckled at the old man.

Dean bit his lip as he leaned in closer to Castiel knowing this is it. The kiss of true love will bring Castiel back to life and they will all live happily. Those blue eyes warm with affection watched him as he leaned even closer. That's when he felt a stab of pain hit his chest. He never even heard it or saw it coming. He just saw Castiel's eyes widening as strong arms gripped him. He gasped as he tried not to scream as pain shot through him and he collapsed into Castiel's arms.

The crowd started shouting and Dean turned his head as he felt his chest burning. He grabbed it and felt the warm blood sipping out. Dean could hear his father shouting and a gun fired again. Dean watched as Alistair died from a bullet to the head because his dad was such an amazing shooter when he's sober. It was all hazy and filled with sparks as he saw Crowley moving to the now walking corpse of Alistair. The crowd of the undead dragged him out of the church with promise of retribution.

"Dean… Dean!" Castiel's cold fingers touched his cheeks and for once they were so welcome as his skin burned.

"Castiel, we need to kiss… we need to…" Dean tried to form sentences in between a coughing fit and blue eyes just watched him. "You need to get your life back."

Castiel's eyes were filled with tears as they started to drip on Dean's face. It was so sad to see it happen. This man has lost so much and Dean will not allow Castiel to lose his life all over again.

"There is no life for me to live without you. Wherever you go, I'll follow." Castiel said as his fingers tangled in his hair. Pulling him closer and Dean knew it was all ending way too soon.

"Not fair… I was supposed to be happy…" Dean whispered as he felt his mouth fill with blood.

It hurt to breathe and move, but Castiel was there holding him close. Still not kissing him so Dean can at least break the awful curse.

"It's alright, Dean. I'm not leaving you. Help is coming." Castiel told him and touched his cheek. "I'm here."

Dean kept his gaze on those sorrow filled eyes. He could see in them that it was a lost cause no matter how badly Castiel lied. It made him smile slightly as he tried to raise his hand and touch Castiel's cheek, but he had no strength for that. He didn't want to lose sight of those beautiful dark blue eyes, but darkness won.

* * *

><p>In the end there just wasn't enough of time to help him. The bullet went too close to his heart and he died on his own wedding day, right after he got wed to a man with the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. When he came to, he was faced with icy coldness and darkness. It figured that he would die just when he finds true happiness. His first thought was that Castiel didn't get his kiss of the true love. His second thought was that he won't help his brother and be there for him. His third thought was that he will see his mother before time. The last one actually provided a sense of comfort.<p>

Dean would cry, but he was lost in the darkness. Castiel told him he will follow wherever he goes, but Dean didn't want him to be stuck here with him.

"_Dean…_" There was a voice in the darkness, warm and light. "_Dean…_"

The voice was coming from somewhere and Dean decided to follow it. He saw a small flicker of light and he knew he had to get to it. Dean ran fast as the darkness around him tried to slow him down, but he didn't stop. He needed to get to that light. He was getting closer and in the next moment he was there. The light was flickering right there before him and he watched it.

"_Dean, come home…_" Dean finally recognised the voice. It was Castiel's rough voice and it made him smile widely.

Not everything was lost. They still had a chance and Dean knew that he had to take the last giant leap. He closed his eyes and stepped into the light. It consumed him and pushed him toward the edge. For once he let himself fall freely.

The surroundings came into focus as the light faded away and he realised he was staring at a field. It looked like a never ending meadow that had only a dark forest on the left side. Dean frowned slightly as he tried to recognise his own surroundings. He turned to the left and that's when he saw her. His beautiful mother standing there and smiling at him. There was sadness in her eyes and he knew it was because he died. He did die and of all the days, he died on his own wedding.

"Welcome. I'm so sorry you arrive before your time." She spoke and moved closer to him as she touched his cheek.

Her hand wasn't as cold anymore because they were both cold and dead now. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"I've never really knew it till now. I've never lived my life to the fullest. Not for myself anyway. I wish I had more time, but apparently I'm not someone who gets second chances."

Dean felt bitter and frustrated. This was the end of his road and he will never find that true happiness. Perhaps he will get stuck here just like Castiel did. Damned to wait for some poor sap to move through the forest and throw his ring away. Lord knows how long it took Castiel to find Dean. Knowing Dean's luck, he'll be stuck here for the rest of eternity.

"Oh Dean, but you do get a second chance." His mom said and looked at him with her warm eyes as her hand pointed up at the hill. "He's waiting for you."

Dean blinked at her in confusion. Who was waiting? Dean raised his head and gazed at the hill where Castiel's house was. It was still there and he could see that Castiel was there as well. Sitting on his bench on the terrace. Was this real? Will Dean actually get a second chance with Castiel? He looked back at his mother who simply smiled at him nodded.

"Go to him. I'll be here. He needs you more." Mary said softly and rubbed her finger over his cheekbone.

Dean's gaze lingered on her face before he grinned widely at her and started running. Once again he ran fast, spurred with all the possibilities that he could achieve now. He maybe lived his life for anyone but himself, but his death will be just for Castiel and him.

"Cas!" Dean called out as he found the path to that leads up the hill and to the house. "Cas‼"

It was a good thing that he was dead because his heart would probably beat out of his chest by now. His feet carried him fast to the terrace and to a very shock stricken Castiel. Those blue eyes stared at him as if he weren't real.

"Dean?" That familiar voice that guided him through the darkness was the best sound Dean has ever heard. "I've waited for you."

Dean smiled at him and hesitated in moving closer. Not trusting himself not to break right there in front of Castiel. This wasn't some fairytale and Dean couldn't expect to actually have a happy ending.

"Cas… You're still stuck here. I'm so sorry." Dean said as he took a step back when Castiel moved fast.

His strong hands gripping him and pulling into an embrace. Dean gasped with the feel of Castiel clinging to him. He allowed himself to enjoy this, wrapping his own arms around Castiel and keeping him close. It felt so good and so right. They were in the land of the dead, both pretty much dead and yet this embrace felt so warm.

"I'm not stuck here. This is where your soul guides us to. This is our happy ending." Castiel's blue eyes all but sparkle like little stars and Dean can't believe what he's telling him. "I love you."

Dean smiled at the way Castiel said it. His lips wrapping around those little words like they meant more than anything to him. It made Dean feel like his dead heart would start beating again just from the way Castiel made him feel. And wasn't that ironic? Dean had to die to finally learn how to live.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean said and then he leaned in and kissed his husband. Because that was what Castiel was to him; his husband.

The kiss was soft and gentle and Dean has never been kissed like this. His entire body exploding with goosebumps and he was glad to know that even while dead, his body wasn't fully dead. That made him think about the wedding night and he grinned into the kiss. Castiel nipped his lowerlip and smiled back at him.

"Welcome home." Castiel spoke in a whisper against his lip and Dean nodded.

"It's good to finally be home." He said before he leaned closer and kissed his husband again.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE:<br>**  
>Sam Winchester expected many things to happen in his life, but never this. The world simply made no sense to him anymore yet it has never been clearer. His wife Sarah gazed at him with suspicion as he prepared for his annual visit to the new Winchester manor. She kept asking why he can't take her as well this year, but since she's pregnant, the trip could end badly. Next year he promises. Next year they will both take Winchester Junior to Dean and Castiel so they can meet him or her.<p>

The air was buzzing with coldness and it was barely even November yet. One could expect this to happen though, because they were higher up north. Sam stood at his designated spot and waited for his ride. It was always the same each year. A carriage would come to get him and his wife and they would get a ride to the manor.

Everything they had been through had now finally set itself right and Sam was happy at this chance to see his brother on these annual trips. Sam could already hear the horses as the carriage rides closer to him. He looks up at the road and sees it plummet straight out of the foggy road. The driver is an old friend of the Winchesters, Ash the crazy genius. He was indeed crazy and sometimes scary, but not to Sam, he simply found his antics ridiculously confusing and funny.

"Howdy Sam!" Ash yells out as the skeleton horses come to an abrupt holt right in front of him. "You ready?"

Sam just grins at him, grabs his bag and climbs into the carriage. The horses' spring to action and the carriage starts shaking as they break through the veil and rush toward the land of the dead. Because that's where his brother lived. Incredibly enough, losing his brother didn't actually mean losing his brother. The veil that was pierced between the land of the dead and the living managed to stay open for such little trips. It was apparent that everybody was ecstatic with the idea of their dead not staying so far away from them. And the whole concept of actually going to a place where you'll see your dead relatives after you die is amazing.

The carriage jumped and Sam gasped as he bumped his head against the wooden doors. This was the only problem Sam had with Ash; he was a psychotic driver. Strangely enough he died after being run over by a carriage in the middle of the street. Of course he was drunk at the time which wasn't as unusual as you would expect.

"You okay in there, moose?" Ash asked as the ride just got bumpier. Sam was afraid that one day he'll get brain damage from hitting his head so many times.

"Stop calling me moose!" Sam growled at him, well aware that after Crowley had called him moose at the wedding, every single dead person kept calling him moose. It was a wonder that Crowley still hadn't got his ticket to hell.

The Devil is probably afraid that Crowley will take over if he gets there so he is postponing it. Sam bumps his head gain, but thankfully that's the last bump. They are finally there and Sam rushed out of the carriage as Ash waved at him.

"See you in a day, moose!" Ash yelled as Sam rushed into the Winchester house to find some safety.

Sam opened the doors and was greeted by two small children running into him and hugging his legs. Evelyn was a six-year-old girl who died of pneumonia and Marcus, a ten-year-old boy who drowned in a lake. They had died two years ago and they had no one to be with in this land of the dead. so Dean and Castiel had pretty much adopted them. Sam loved them both very much and already considered them his niece and nephew.

"Hello Sammy. You're late!" Dean sing sang from the living room as Sam looked up to greet his brother.

Castiel was there leaning in the kitchen doorway and smiling at them both. It never ceased to amaze to see the love for his brother in Castiel's eyes. This could have been so tragic. Alistair had killed Dean, took away his young life and destroyed his chance for happiness and family, but look at this. Dean was never happier. His face relaxed and even though it was pale, he never looked more alive.

"I'm not late. At least if I am it's not my fault. Ash drives like a maniac." Sam reasoned as he picked Evelyn up and followed Dean into the living room.

This may be the land of the dead, but it was warm, cosy and really familiar. Everything was coated in that twist of happiness and family warmth. Castiel patted his back as he greeted him and then their parents came out of the kitchen. Technically they just called it a kitchen because the dead didn't eat. They tend to drink from time to time, but it's not the same as when you're alive.

His mom smiled at him and kissed his cheek as dad sat down at the table and turned the chess board toward Castiel.

"You and me, now. Sit down boy." John's voice pierced the air and Sam smiled.

John had died of a heart attack a few months ago and Sam was so happy to see him again. In the end he made peace with his father and they had lived a good few years as a family after Dean had died. But nothing compared to spending your afterlife with your soul mate.

"See always the same. I'm going to spend eternity watching dad trying to beat Cas at chess. Mom do something." Dean pleaded with their mother who just chuckled at them as Castiel sat down and accepted the challenge.

They were all so happy. Their family was finally the way it's supposed to be and everything was right. Dean smiled up at Sam and nudged him with his elbow. The two brothers didn't need to say it aloud. It was known in the way they grinned at each other that they were never happier.

the end


End file.
